Moments that are often forgotten
by The Cabbage man's legacy
Summary: A series of completely unrelated stories that just have one thing in common, Naruto and Sakura having some sort of interaction. Chapter three 'Forgotten friend' it's surprisingly easy to forget those close to you.
1. Fangirl's dreams

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing?" asked Naruto as he leaned over her shoulder to see what she was typing up onto the monitor.

"Writing fanfiction" she explained as she continued typing.

"Seems like a pretty pointless thing to do, I mean it's not like your paid or anything and it's not really even your own original idea…"

"The only reason I'm doing this is because I promised my reviewers I'd finish this story!" she said irritably, now have completely stopped typing.

"Why continue? It's not like you owe them anything! I don't think they'd really care if you stopped making this stuff, why'd you even start doing it anyway?" Sakura's face turned red for a moment before she replied.

"Well I wanted to create a love triangle with me being loved by Sasuke and Sesshy from Inuyasha…" her face turned pink again, making Naruto wonder exactly what it was she had been writing…

"Why didn't you just do a normal fiction story with you and Sasgay then change the names?" he asked irritably, not liking the thought of her fantasising about Sasuke.

"Because it had to be a love triangle! It makes everything much more interesting! You see the stories about this girl who likes this guy while secretly her best friend loves her too! Over time she realises that she actually loves her best friend and they end up together!"

"You do realise how over used that story line is right? Pretty much half of those scary shojo manga's are along those lines! It's a very generic plot"

"It doesn't matter!" she cried out "Love triangles make everything much more entertaining, like if for example you were secretly in love with me while I pinned over Sasuke waiting for his return.

"You would try to seduce me but I would resist and then when Sasuke came back we would be together are love much stronger because of the trails we had gone through together!" she cried out the last section of the story passionately, seeming to have gotten a little too into her story telling.

"Can you even hear what you're saying anymore Sakura? I think you might be on the borderline to insanity!" he dodged various house hold appliances as he said this, being the victim of Sakura's rage.

"But it would still be a cool story, don't you think?" she asked, though it sounded more like a threat than anything else. Reading between the lines what she was really saying was: 'agree with me or I'll smash your face in!' Naruto though, being oblivious as he was got of the chair he'd been sitting on and stood up.

"I hope you have fun writing your silly stories" he said angrily before quickly leaving the room slamming the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" Sakura asked aloud before she began typing again, having fun describing her imaginary _threesome._

On the other side of things Naruto was not happy.

"Secretly in love she says!" he muttered "Since when has it ever been secret!"

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

Yep it was short! Yes it did start awkwardly and yes most of it is dialogue! Which I know is very unlike me since my characters normally spend most of their time thinking. And Yes Sakura's manga story line WAS disturbing! But for some strange reason the girl inside of me is very attracted to the idea…Moving on, I wrote another senseless oneshot! Instead of just well you know, actually finishing one of my ongoing stories… Saw the trailer for the twilight movie the other day…it scares me!

Oh yeah please review! It seems that I actually like strangers praising me for writing absolute crap… I wanted to put a stronger word in there but didn't have the courage…*insert sad face* …..ce when has it ever been secret! was not happy.

njoying her imaginary threesome'little too into her story telling.


	2. Pengiuns

"It's cold" I whispered through chattering teeth as I leaned in closer to the camp fire trying to warm by freezing body.

"Way to state the obvious Naruto!" turning around I saw Sakura looking at me irritably, I wondered if I had somehow offended her… Sakura, for some reason, always seemed to be angry with me for some reason or another. Treating me in a way that was completely opposite to her 'Sasuke can do no wrong attitude'. I don't know why but for some reason that guy has always pissed me off, Sakura on the other hand well she was…

"Um excuse me but could I-" hearing Hinata speak I turned to look at her but she was quickly cut off by Sakura.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people? Me and Naruto were talking!" she said assertively, somehow becoming incredibly interesting by showing such blatant hypocrisy.

"Oh um sorry Sakura…"she mumbled weakly "I'll be going then..." she said quietly, obediently walking away from us. That obedience of hers had always bothered me, she was a great girl an all but she would be so much more attractive as a women if she could just stand up for herself. She was pretty and had a great rack; only thing she's missing is confidence. Sakura on the other hand was hot and confident, only thing area she's lacking in is the-

"Hey Naruto!" shouted Sakura "Can I sit next to you?" she asked.

"Sure" I replied quickly, not wanting to miss a chance to even be near such a beauty. She sat down next to me on the log; her shoulders touching mine, an act which suddenly made me feel very awkward, making me at loss as to what I should say.

"So Naruto, you've known Sasuke for a long time, can you tell me why he won't come outside with the rest of us to sit on this log? I know he can be unsociable but this is a bit…" This subject I realised couldn't have been any better; I could now discredit Sasuke and grow closer to Sakura at the same time!

"Well you see when he was young Sasuke was it by a log that fell off a wall and ever since then he's been afraid of...wait are you crying!" I asked, surprised to see tears rolling down Sakura's face.

"Such a touching story, every man should have his sensitive side!" said Sakura tearfully, making me think that if I were an anime character I would definitely be sweat dropping right about now… "God its freezing Naruto" she said absentmindedly "Mind if I hug you? Penguins do it to keep themselves warm, so it should probably work for us too"

"Sure" I said, trying to sound nonchalant as I embraced her "I don't mind"

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-

Fangirl dreams is no more... (sniff)...(sniff)

Did you see that? That's right, the title of the story just changed! And I just uploaded (or will have) a completed unrelated story to the last! How do I explain this? Well I'll tell you, in my old age I've become lazy (15 in January! Wooohoo) and can now no longer be bothered to write oneshots over a page long. To compensate for this I've decided to do what many other fanfic authors have done in this past, I am making a compilation of oneshots that are only vaguely related to one another and have only one consistent point! Sakura and Naruto have a _moment._ To put it simply. And ya know the bit with Hinata being treated cruelly it's not that I don't like her, I do, its just that she reminds me of myself so much that I can't help but see all my faults and thus can't stand her! Yes I do know that what I just said made no sense…I think (insert 2 side ways arrow things with an underscore in the middle)

P.S If you didn't get the log reference you don't belong here!

PP.S It's been a while since I last wrote anything in first person, so please try to forgive me if things seem a bit 'off'


	3. A drop of blood

The girl laughed from the top branches as the boy in front of her struggled to climb the tree.

"What is it Yoshimori? Do you want some help" she asked tauntingly, aware that it was only a matter of time before he gave up and would begin to beg for her help but instead of bursting out crying like he usually did, he continued climbing, ignoring her comment. Finally after several minutes of watching him climb Yoshimori pulled himself up onto the branch she was sitting on, panting but visually proud of his success. Smiling he scooted along next to her on the branch.

"Did you see that Tokine?!" he exclaimed excitedly "I managed to climb up completely on my own"

"It's nice that you could do it I guess but don't you think it's a bit too much to brag when you've only ever managed it once?" she asked, but then quickly realised her mistake. "Wait Yoshimori, I didn't mean it li-" she then stopped in mid sentence when she noticed that he didn't look upset or anything, it was strange, since he normally couldn't take that sort of comment with out bursting into tears.

"Maybe Tokine's right…" mused the boy "I need catch up with you on a lot of things!" he said, glancing for a second at Tokine's bandaged hand for a few seconds before quickly looking away. "It would be bad if I kept dragging you down all the time…" he said, his eyes once again wondering over her bandaged hand. Noticing this, she shoved her hand into her pocket, not wanting him to feel anymore guilty then he already did.

"Catch up huh…I don't know if that's even possible for you, I'm so far ahead that even if you trained for a thousand years you'd never be able to match my skill" she said, laughing at the strange expression on his face that had come as a result of her teasing.

Suddenly standing up with a fierce expression on his face, Yoshimori began speaking "I don't care if it take two thousand years one day I'll definitely by of use to Tokine!" he said, absentmindedly taking a step off the branch he began to fall, though he descent was quickly stopped when Tokine reached out and grabbed him hand, pulling him up, she smiled him.

"Better make it three thousand"

"Ring, Ring!" rang Tokine's alarm clock, she reached out and turned off the alarm. It was 7pm and time for her to get to work, as she was getting ready she thought of the memories of her dream, still clear inside of her head. Briefly wondering what it was that had caused her to recall that scene from all those years ago…

Picking up her Shakujo she headed out her door, wondering if Yoshimori had baked another one of those delicious cakes for her. It was an annoying but truthful fact, she thought as she stepped outside, that it hadn't taken him three thousand years or even a thousand, it had turned out that the cute little brat had caught up in six years instead.

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--..--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

It's super short, I admit but I think I'm pretty satisfied with how it turned out. WOOHOO I wrote the first story in the Kekkaishi Fandom HERE ever! I feel so proud of myself, joke.


	4. forgotten friend

She stood in front of his house door nervously, waiting for him to answer to the sound the doorbell, which she was ringing frantically. The feelings of worry and anticipation that she felt about seeing _him_ confused her and she almost, for a second, felt like running away. A thought which embarrassed her, there was no need to be afraid, all she was doing was meeting an old friend… A friend who she hadn't seen for over three years since he'd left to travel abroad.

Finally the door opened but the person who appeared in front of her was not who she had expected, instead the person who had appeared was a tall blonde boy, with piercing blue eyes. It seemed that Sasuke wasn't the only gorgeous guy who would be present at the party. If she didn't like Sasuke as much as she did she would have definitely gone for him, since he was just her type.

"Welcome" he said unenthusiastically, seeming to be a little bored with his job as doorman. "Please come-" the blond stared at her for a few moment as though taking something in, before suddenly speaking again "Hey Sakura…Do you remember me?" the boy looked at her almost pleadingly as he said it, his expression becoming pained when he heard her response.

"No I don't…Why? Have we met somewhere before?" she asked, not noticing the sudden look of sadness that appeared on the boys face.

"Oh it's nothing, I didn't think you'd remember" he said, forcing a smile as he opened the door for her "Come on in" Sakura walked past him, then joined the crowd in search of Sasuke.

After a few minutes she found him, he was surrounded by girls, she'd need a bull dozer if she wanted to get anywhere near him. Sighing she went to fetch herself a drink before sitting down next to Ino and her boy friend.

"So, have you managed to get anywhere near him yet?" asked Ino.

"No I haven't and by the looks of things I won't be able to…" said Sakura unhappily.

"Well just keep trying, if you hover around enough you'll eventually be able to get through"

"Or you could" said Shikamaru, interrupting "Go and greet someone else, remember Sasuke isn't the only one whose just come back"

"I guess I could go see Itachi…" she said, getting up from her seat and rejoining the crowd, leaving so fast that she didn't hear the last few sentences of Ino and Shikamru's conversation.

"I can't believe she didn't realise who I was referring to" said Shikamaru in disbelief.

"I know, those two used to be so close, maybe I should go talk to her?" asked Ino worriedly.

"Don't bother, if she can't even remember him then I don't think it's a relationship worth saving"

As Ino and Shikamaru were talking Sakura was watching Hinata flounder as she tried talk to the blonde who had greeted her. It was strange to see her so nervous around a boy, the only person she'd ever seen Hinata act that way around was-

"Jealous are we?" turning around Sakura saw Shino looking weird as usual, wearing his big huge jacket inside.

"No, why would I be? She's just flirting with the doorman…"

"Aren't you a bit too mature to be playing these kinds of games?" he asked her, his tone sounding disapproving.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I see you're being incredibly cruel" he said, swiftly moving into the crowd before she had a chance to reply. Confused, she was just about to chase after him when she realised that everyone had become silent, it seemed that Sasuke was about to speak. Understanding that this could be her only chance to talk to him, she pushed through the crowd so that she could see him. He was standing next to his older brother, the blonde boy, for some reason also standing beside him.

"I would just like to thank everyone for organising this for the return of me, my brother and of course my good friend Naruto, thank you all, I hop you enjoy the rest of the night" having finished speaking he sat down and everyone again dispersed into smaller groups leaving only Sakura standing. All she could think was: holy friken sh**

-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

I don't really know what kind of things I'm allowed to do on T rating, so I put in the stars… Now with this one, not really sure if it really belongs in this collection or not… And there's also the fact that I really want to write more on the subject… Though I'm not sure if it's worth it… Maybe I should have just published it as a onehot and seen whether or not people wanted me to continue… I have very mixed feelings…Also, could someone verify how to spell ten-tens name? I know she isn't mentioned but I'd like to know… Oh yeah for anyone who reads my other stories, I'm about halfway through the next chapter of lost soul and torn and I've just started writing the next chapter of pretense.

Though if I did continue this I'd have to edit this chapter to make it more detailed and get rid of weird wording and mistakes..


End file.
